So Close
by cedricdiggory1211
Summary: Lizzie scrolled down her list of contacts. Her finger hovering over Darcy's name, as she fought an inner battle against herself. Should she call him? No, definitely not. You rejected him last winter. In the end, she decided to call Darcy after she realized that she didn't have that many options: call Darcy, or sleep on the streets. It's rated T...for now.
1. The Call

"Baby, I know. I feel it too," George says with a sleezy smile.

"What?" Lizzie asked, opening the fridge looking for a snack.

"This tension between us, peach," he says as he moves in, closing the fridge door, and trapping her between his arms.

"No. No. No. There is nothing between us," Lizzie stated as calmly as she could, trying to maneuver away from him. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her down, leaving no escape.

"Don't fight it, baby. It's okay."

She kicked him between the legs and ran upstairs frantically telling Lydia the whole story. Wickham comes up shortly after she does, his eyes teary, telling Lydia how Lizzie tried to seduce him.

"You jealous bitch! I can't believe you!" Lydia kicked her out, since legally, it was her apartment. She had an hour to pack.

Lizzie scrolled down her list of contacts. Her finger hovering over Darcy's name, as she fought an inner battle against herself. Should she call him? No, definitely not. You rejected him last winter. He probably still hates you. Then why is he so nice? _Because he's still in love with you. _Both conflicting sides shot that thought down. Lizzie couldn't give herself false hope. She wouldn't do it. In the end, she decided to call Darcy after she realized that she didn't have that many options: call Darcy, or sleep on the streets. He was the only person in LA she knew well enough.

Her roommate and sister, Lydia, kicked her out at 1:13 AM. Lydia's boyfriend, George Wickham moved in last week. She knew something was off about him. The way he would just happen to accidentally walk in on her showering. Even though she was positive she locked the door. Or accidentally brush his fingers across her ass. Or accidentally gave her a wink that was meant for Lydia. Hell, even Darcy warned her about him.

"Darcy speaking." Darcy said, his voice still drowsy.

"Yeah..hi it's Lizzie.. Sorry for waking you up. I was wondering if you could pick me up. I need a place to stay tonight. Lydia kicked me out."

"Of course. Where are you? There's nothing to apologize for. Are you sure you're okay?" Darcy said, all a little too fast. Lizzie could hear him jump out of bed, she's assuming.

" 8859 Mill boulevard. Thank you so much. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Lizzie exclaimed. She was almost sure Darcy would say no. But instead, he sounded eager to retrieve her.

"Ok, just stay put. I'll be there in 20 minutes."

Darcy's sleek-black-very-fancy-very-expensive-hybrid-car pulled up in front of her in exactly 13 minutes. He got out of the car so fast Lizzie was sure it was inhuman. His hands were stuffed them into his pockets as he approached her.

"I'll retrieve your bags," Darcy announced, as he opened the passenger door for her. It was these little things that magically made her butterflies appear. She didn't even realize she liked the old fashion, gentlemen behavior. She didn't like them. She loved them. She loved him. _What?_


	2. Friends

**So, as I was reading all of your comments, I realized that there were too many holes in my story. I changed the first chapter a little. I'll try to explain everything in this chapter. If you guys see another plot hole just tell me in your reviews. And by the way, thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Because I actually want to somewhat follow the Pride and Prejudice storyline. I want Lydia to be her sister. I actually don't know if this is going to be in the LBD universe. It might be similar. I hope this answers all your questions. Thanks for reading. And don't forget to review! OH… and in case you didn't notice…I'm a total pushover. So if you don't like something or want something to change…just tell me in your reviews. **** unless you want to kill off Darcy. That's just unacceptable. If it involves the death of anyone besides Wickham, it's not okay. **

**Cedricdiggory1211 **

___Wait, what? _No. She didn't love him. _We're just friends. _Yes. Lizzie and Darcy were driving in silence for a couple long minutes until a thought occurred in Darcy's mind.

"Huh, Elizabeth, how did you happen to acquire my number?

"What? Oh uh… you're sister gave it to a couple weeks ago. For um... emergencies. Yeah."

"Oh." The rest of the car ride was an uncomfortable silence.

He pulled up to his enormous house a few minutes later.

"Make yourself at home. Do you want anything? I mean to drink or eat? Or um… I could show you to the guest room. Or my maid could show you to the guest room and um I could get you something to drink. Or eat. And then I could bring your bag up for you. I mean I should get that right now," Darcy rambled. "Dana, would you be so kind to show Miss Elizabeth to her room?"

"Thanks again for letting me stay here," Lizzie called out as Darcy retrieved her bag from the car. Darcy stood in her doorway as she settled in, making small talk. Asking her about the weather and stuff.

"You were right about Wickham. He's a total douche. I can't believe I fell for his tricks. I need to get him away from Lydia," she stated, realizing she left her little sister alone with a slimeball.

"Wickham is with Lydia? Did he make her kick you out?" Darcy asked.

"Not exactly." She told him the whole story. "I'm so stupid. I should have believed you."

"It's okay, Elizabeth. I trusted him once too."

"Lizzie. My friends call me Lizzie," she corrected him, without even realizing what she said until after she said it. He looked surprised for a second.

"Are you implying that we are friends, _Lizzie_," Darcy said, emphasizing on her name.

"I believed I am. Would you disagree?" she replied, faking a serious expression.

"I would not disagree. We are certainly friends." Lizzie didn't know when or how he did it without her noticing, but he was sitting right next to her on the guest bed, they're faces, just mere inches away.

"Thanks for letting me stay here again."

"Don't thank me. I would do any thing for you. I mean t-t-to help you," he stammered. "Uh good night. You must be tired. I'll let you sleep. Don't worry, you can have the day off tomorrow."

"Darcy. I already have the day off tomorrow. It's Saturday," she stated.

"Oh. I knew that."

"Of course you did," she teased.

"Well, good night Lizzie."

"Good night Darcy." _Will. _


	3. Frustratingly Flawless

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! So I realized that I didn't post a disclaimer yet. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! This goes for the first two chapters too. Don't sue me. Please. Okay, here's the third chapter. **

"Good morning," Lizzie yawned walking into the kitchen. Usually she wouldn't wake up this early but the sunlight was shining into her room and she couldn't figure out how to lower the fancy blinds. It was 6:00 and she noticed that Darcy was already awake, all dressed up, in a suit, with a tie, reading the morning paper. His hair was neatly combed to one side, his shoes were impressively shiny, and he smelled incredible. Lizzie realized that it was 6:00 on a Saturday morning and Darcy was flawless. Just like he was at work.

"Elizabeth," he said with a curt nod, looking up for a moment before turning back to his paper. He was back to professional Darcy. Emotionless. Flawless. CEO. Lizzie remembered last night. When Darcy came to pick her up, he was only wearing sweatpants and a robe. His hear was ruffled up, looking like he just rolled out of bed. He stuttered and tripped over his words and rambled. He even smiled once.

"Are you working today?"

"No, business can wait until Monday," Darcy answered, folding the paper in half, and setting it down.

"I see, are you meeting a special someone? Lizzie teased, feeling a jab of jealously as she said it.

"I am meeting someone. I'm meeting with my lawyer. I don't leave until one," he said. "You slept pretty late yesterday. Why are you up so early?" he asked.

"The blinds. I didn't know how to shut them," Lizzie admitted.

"I apologize. I'll show you," Darcy said getting up. They walked to her room.

"There's a remote in the drawer." He pressed a button. "Now you can sleep in for the duration of your stay."

"Wow. Fancy huh. Don't worry. I'll go to talk to Lydia today. Try to talk some sense in her. I'll be out of your hair by tomorrow. Possibly the day after tomorrow. But I'll be gone soon."

Lydia was always a stubborn girl. She was 19. She moved to LA when she was 18 after high school. Mr. Bennet kicked her out after she refused to go to college. She was supporting herself with her job at Forever 21. It was the year Lizzie graduated with her bachelor's degree and moved out of the dorms. Lizzie moved in with Lydia to help her pay the rent.

"Don't worry about it. You're a welcomed guest here. Talk to Lydia tomorrow. Give her a day to think about it."

"Okay. So, Darcy. If you don't leave until one, why are you up so early? It's six."

"I always wake up at five," Darcy said.

"Every morning?"

"Every morning," he confirmed. "Would you like some breakfast?" he asked, as they walked back to the kitchen.

"Yes please." She poured herself a bowl of cereal and he did the same.

"Here, I'll wash them," she said, standing up after they both finish.

"It's fine. Just put them in the sink. Martha will take care of it," he said.

"No, it's okay. I'll do them," she insisted. She saw an extra bowl already sitting in the sink. Darcy had already eaten. _Why would he eat twice? Maybe he's just hungry. _She wouldn't let herself think of any other reason why he would eat twice.

"Would you like a tour of the house now?" Darcy asked.

"Sure." As Darcy led around the house, she was absolute amazed. She knew he had a younger sister. Two people living in such a big house. The house had 7 rooms. A weight room. A pool. A tennis court. A trampoline. An arcade room. A home theater. The list goes on and on. Finally they stopped in front of Darcy's room. He was so nervous. He looked like a little boy showing a girl his room for the first time.

"This is my room," he said, swinging the door open. It was big, probably bigger than her whole apartment. It was sparkly clean. Impossibly clean. The bed was neatly made. She couldn't stand it anymore. His office was flawless. His house was flawless. He was flawless. So flawless she wanted to pull on his perfect tie, run her finger through his perfect hair, and mess up his perfect bed. And that's exactly what she did.


	4. The Perfect Gentlemen

**Sorry with the delay. I wasn't sure on where I wanted this story to go. This story might change ratings to M. Leave a review and tell me what you think? PRETTY PLEASE? **

Lizzie takes a step closer. Without a second thought, she leans forwards, on her tip toes and softly places her lips on his. It was only for a quick second. Darcy's eyes were filled with a great combination of emotions. Mostly confusion though. She playfully traced his tie with her fingers, and gave it a tug, pulling him in even closer.

"Lizzie…wha…"

He was interrupted with another kiss; but instead of a swift brush, it was an passionate kiss. After the initial shock, and processing, he finally responded by wrapping his arms around her, pulling her to his body. Her hands, explored his back, slowly making it's way up. Her left hand, pulling his neck down. Her other hand running through his hair, grabbing it, even slightly pulling.

She had to say, Darcy was a great kisser. It was slightly uncomfortable though. Her neck was aching from tilting back. Her toes were throbbing from her weight. Like read her mind, Darcy scooped her off her feet. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around him. The pain in her neck and toes, already fading. He gently placed her on the bed, hovering over her as his kisses makes their way down to her breast. His hands already violated every part of her body. And then, it stopped. He quickly backed away from, like his life depended on it.

"Lizzie…I don't want…this. Not like this," he breathed. "I have to go."

She sat up on his bed after he left. She didn't know how long she sat there. She just sat there, crying. It must have been half an hour before she got up. Why would he want her? She rejected him a year ago. She knows how he feels. How much it hurt. At least he didn't insult her, like she did to him. Life was funny in that way. So funny she had to suppress a laugh. She remembers insulting him; crushing him; destroying him with only her words. She remembers the look in his eyes as she said it. She remembers waving it away. She remembers telling him he was the last man she could ever love. Life is funny; because now, the situations are switched. How could he ever love her? How could he ever forgive her?

She didn't see him until later that day. It was 8 o'clock when he finally came home. Lizzie was laying on the couch, reading a book. She looked up when she heard him come in, trying to find the words she rehearsed earlier. She felt like a dear in the headlights.

"Hi Lizzie," Darcy said finally, breaking the silence. His hands were stuffed in his pockets again. He was looking at the ground awkwardly. "About this morning, I apologize. I shouldn't have done that. I promise. I will be the perfect gentlemen from now on."

"Seriously? You're apologizing? I practically mauled _you._ I should be the one apologizing," Lizzie said not believing what she was hearing.

"It's my fault. You were in a vulnerable place. I took advantage of that. Last night, when I picked you up, I promised myself that I would not have ulterior motive. I just wanted to help you."

"Darcy. Look at me. I wanted to kiss you," Lizzie explained.

"Lizzie, you made it clear last year, where we…um…stand and what your feelings towards me are. I know you're too kind to lead me on, so tell me now. If you say no, I will never bring this up again. Have your feelings changed since last year?"


	5. Unconditional Love

**Disclaimer! I don't own anything. Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I've been really busy lately. Well, actually that's a lie. I've been really lazy lately. So, here's the chapter. WARNING! THIS IS M RATED! WARNING! NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN. SORRY IF SCAR YOU FOR LIFE. **

Lizzie took a deep breath and looked into Darcy's eyes, and quickly glanced away. It scared her to know how much he loved her. It scared her to know that he would do anything for her. It terrified her to know she would do the exact same for him. After a long pregnant pause, Darcy finally spoke up.

"It's okay. I understand. I should have known better. I need to go." Darcy looked down and he ran his fingers through his hair. Lizzie noticed he did that to hide his emotions. He was turning around when Lizzie finally found her voice.

"Darcy! William. Don't go. Please. My feelings have changed. In fact…they're the exact opposite," Lizzie said stepping closer to him, feeling brave enough to look him in the eye.

"My god, Lizzie, I love you." He whispered in her ear, as he pulled her into a body crushing hug. Darcy was at least a foot taller than Lizzie, who'd stop growing in the sixth grade at the height of 5 feet. Darcy kissed her head, almost as like a father would kiss his daughter. His kisses started to move down. Forehead, cheek, nose, when his lips finally met hers.

For the first five seconds, his lips were soft, undemanding, light, and sweet. After that, it escalated quickly. Lizzie's hands were continuously roaming his back, occasionally slipping down grazing his ass. His hands were everywhere at once. Her hair, her back, her waist, her face. Finally, his hands wandered down to her butt. Lizzie took this chance to wrap her legs around him. The major height difference was uncomfortable. This gave him better access to her neck and breast, which he greeted hungrily with wet kisses. He somehow made his way up the stairs and into the master bedroom, where he placed her down gently on the bed as he took off his suit jacket. Lizzie kicked off her shoes and slid off her dress.

"Lizzie. Are you sure? We don't have to if you don't want."

"Shut up." Lizzie grabbed him by the tie, viciously and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"We haven't been on a date yet." Since he decided he wasn't going to shut up, she put his mouth to good use, while she finished off the last few buttons. She reached for his belt, her fingers grazing the growing bulge in his pants. That little touch drove him crazy. He kissed her neck and removed her bra as she worked on his pants, deliberately grazing his manhood. Darcy pressed his body against Lizzie's, making sure she knew how big he was getting. Lizzie felt it on her thigh and took his hands in hers, placing one on her breast and the down south, to show him how wet she was. He slid a finger inside of her, testing it. Then he slammed his second finger in her.

"Damn it Darcy! I need you now!" She screamed.

"William. Say it." He slammed a third finger in her.

"Please Will!" she said as his fingers expertly teased her.

"I've waited a year for you," he reminded her. "How do you think I felt?" he asked, not maliciously.

"Is this revenge?" She was stroking his manhood now.

"God, no Lizzie." Finally he couldn't take it anymore, he slipped his fingers out, positioned himself above her. As he entered her, he whispered _I love you_.

**Sorry guys. I know, it sucked. It's my first M chapter ever. I was literally cringing as I wrote this. I'm a prude. I admit it. Sorry again! **


End file.
